


Assumptions

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: Ana has always tolerated her friend Gabriel's more flirtatious and playboy-esque behaviors, content to simply direct him towards or away from his “interests.” But when she hears that while she was out of town, Gabriel went after the off-limits Jack Morrison, she’s ready to put her foot down.Right on the man's neck.





	Assumptions

Ana Amari practically jogged her way past the other passengers disembarking from the plane. She’d been overseas for the past 4 months, spending some time with her daughter after a business trip, and had been contacted by Angela right after booking her flight home. She'd almost- _almost_ -payed to move to another, earlier flight. But that would've been silly. No one was in physical danger.

 

Not _yet_.

 

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Ana snatched her bag from the luggage train and took off into the throng of people. Angela didn't have a sign, but she didn't need one. She was off to the side, away from the crowd, and Ana walked straight for her, the other people hurrying out of her way. In any other situation, Angela would criticize her for being so inconsiderate. Today, however, she wore a dark expressions to match Ana’s own.

 

“No, I don't need help with my bags,” Ana said, before Angela could say anything.

 

“Polite as usual, Ana.”

 

“I am usually polite. Today is an exception, not the rule.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes, but smiled. “I seem to be privy to a great many exceptions to your rule.”

 

“Of course. You can be trusted not to reveal them.” Ana smiled, and Angela laughed.

 

“I suppose I should be flattered,” she said as they began to walk toward the exit.

 

“How bad?” Ana asked as they went out of the doors.

 

Angela didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

 

“I swear you weren't gone a week before he started in on him.” The blonde shook her head. “It looked like Jack wasn't interested in him when I left for my conference, but when I got back it was all anyone could talk about. I haven't seen Jack at all since.”

 

“Probably avoiding people, the poor boy,” Ana said. “He must be embarrassed.”

 

Angela seemed less convinced. “He’s not a child Ana.”

 

“He’s as naive as one!” Ana snapped. “I _told_ Gabriel, I told him to leave Jack alone! Jacks not the kind for casual hook-ups, he wouldn't understand Gabriel's games!”

 

Angela didn't answer, unlocking her car and helping Ana put her suitcase in the back.

 

“I'm going to _kill_ him,” Ana growled as she climbed into the passenger's side.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to stop by your house first?” Angela asked as she started the car.

 

“Why are you so calm about this?” Ana turned to look at her. Angela didn't look back, now focused on driving.

 

“I agree with you on this, Ana, that's why I called you. But I am also aware that Jack is, in fact, 25 years old. And Gabriel isn't a monster. I'm sure Jack knew what they were going to do.”

 

“Of course he did,” Ana said dismissively. “I'm not accusing Gabriel of rape or getting him drunk or anything along those lines. But we both know that Jack wouldn't agree to a one night stand, and that Gabriel has hardly ever had anything but.”

 

“That's a little mean,” Angela commented, as they turned onto the highway into town.

 

“It's a little true, too. Jack's more sensitive about his body and, well, sex in general than Gabriel or his usual partners. I’m certain Gabriel didn't intentionally deceive him just as I'm certain that once he got what he wanted he moved on. Gabriel’s selfish like that, and that's _why_ I told him Jack was off-limits!”

 

Angela sighed and nodded. “Like I said, I haven't seen Jack at all since I got back. And I only spotted Gabriel yesterday, but I decided to wait to say anything until you got in.”

 

“How long have you been back?”

 

“5 days. I got in on Thursday, and I ended up just sleeping the day away. Jet lag, you know? Then I made the rounds over the weekend, saying hi to everyone and hearing about Jack and Gabe. And I was back to work today.”

 

Ana grunted.

 

“So we aren't going to your house first?” Angela asked.

 

“No. Gabriel’s apartment.”

 

* * *

 

“Please be considerate of the other tenants,” Angela asked as Ana moved to knock. She sighed, but acquiesced, knocking with far less force than she’d originally intended. It was nearly 3 in the morning, and when Angela has suggested that maybe it was too early for this, Ana had answered that it merely meant fewer witnesses.

 

She knocked again. And again.

 

Eventually they heard a muffled “coming” and the door opened to reveal Gabriel Reyes, tired and shirtless.

 

“Whaddya-oh.” Gabriel blinked in surprise as he looked at them, and glanced down at himself, evidently embarrassed.

 

“Sorry I-didn't you just get in? Also uh, hi.”

 

“Hello,” Angela said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

 

“Not happy to see me, Gabriel?” Ana asked ominously, pushing past him and into the apartment. Angela and Gabriel followed, the latter looking confused.

 

“I'm never much happy to see anyone at 3 in the morning,” Gabriel said dryly. “Since it means that I'm _awake_ at 3. But nothing particularly bad about you.”

 

“Is that so?” Ana turned to face him.

 

Gabriel glanced at Angela, clearly confused.

 

“Is what so? What is this about?”

 

“It's about you, Gabriel.” Ana stepped closer. “And what I very specifically have you told you not to do!”

 

Gabriel’s frown lasted for a moment longer, before he smacked a closed fist into the palm of his other hand in an ‘ah-ha’ moment.

 

“I am going to _kill_ you Gabriel Reyes!” Ana started towards him, Gabriel quickly backing up, holding his hands up defensively, when a new voice interrupted them.

 

“What is with all the _noise_!?”

 

Ana froze, inches away from Gabriel, ready to strangle him, and they all turned to look at the disheveled and irritable Jack Morrison.

 

Ana’s mouth fell open slightly as she took the man in. They'd clearly woken him up, his hair still tousled from sleep. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a noticeably too large plain black t-shirt.

 

“You said I couldn't _just_ sleep with him,” Gabriel muttered, voice low enough that Jack couldn't hear.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Ana hissed back, before stepping away from him and forcing a smile onto her face. “Jack!” She said, trying to sound pleased. “I, ah...wasn't expecting to see you here.”

 

Jack crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her.

 

“Wasn't expecting to see me in my apartment?”

 

Ana’s smile faltered, and she glanced over at Angela. “I thought this was Gabriel’s apartment?”

 

“It is,” Gabriel said slyly, walking over to Jack, grinning.

 

“Oh…” Ana said. “That's...new.”

 

Jack shot Gabriel an annoyed glance, before turning back to Ana.

 

“I've been living here for a few months now.”

 

“Well...no one told me, so…” She turned around to shoot a venomous flare at Angela, who held up her hands in protest.

 

“I didn't know!”

 

“Why does it matter?” Jack asked, as Ana turned back to face him. Gabriel had stepped slightly behind Jack, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, another around his waist, and was resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. The blonde looked slightly annoyed, but otherwise tolerated it.

 

“Well,” Gabriel said dramatically, “I think Ana here was worried the big bad Reaper had gotten ya, and then just moved on, like the monster he is.”

 

“I'm never calling you that,” Jack said flatly.

 

“I know.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Ana, who shrugged slightly at his inquisitive stare.

 

“So you came straight from your flight to our apartment-at 3am-because...what? You heard Gabe slept with me?” Jack asked.

 

Ana drew breath to respond, but Gabriel cut her off.

 

“Because I did. We've had sex many, many times.”

 

“ _GABE!”_

 

Gabriel’s hand slipped over Jack's mouth, cutting him off.

 

“Easy love,” Gabriel said playfully. “Don't wanna wake the neighbors.”

 

Jack's glare was pure venom, but Ana didn't miss the color in his face as Gabe moved his hand away. She cleared her throat, and their attention returned to her.

 

“I had just...thought…” Ana picked her words carefully. “That it had been a...one time...encounter. And since I know you aren't that kind of man, Jack, I was frustrated...I had thought it was on your behalf.”

 

“No one mentioned this was an ongoing thing,” Angela muttered, loud enough to be heard. “They were just saying Jack had finally broken down and said yes. I had assumed it was recent.” She looked up, frowning. “Where were you all weekend, then?”

 

“Took a weekend trip to the coast,” Gabe answered, still grinning. His smile reminded Ana of Fareeha-when the girl had been 12 or 13-when she managed to get something Ana hadn't wanted her to have. “And then sunshine here slept all day Monday. Course, I did too, except for when I ran out to get lunch.”

 

“Mm.” Angela grunted, taking great interest in a nearby lamp.

 

Ana sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, ok? I knew I was overreacting, but I thought…” She shrugged, not willing to look at Gabriel’s smug expression.

 

“Well, I mean,” Jack sounded thoughtful, and Ana looked up. “Yeah, you were pretty off-base, but it's always nice to know you have friends like that.” Gabriel frowned as Jack gave them all a winning smile. “The kind that would hide the body, you know?”

 

“Uh, wait, what?” Gabe blinked, face falling as Jack extricated himself from his arms.

 

“We should get lunch tomorrow,” Jack said brightly, waving at the women. “But I’m going back to bed.”

 

“Whose body? Jack? _Jack!?_ ” The blonde didn’t respond to Gabriel, and the bedroom door closed with a click.

 

Ana smoothed her coat, no longer bothering to hide her grin.

 

“Well,” She said. “It wasn’t what I expected, but I think this went alright.” Angela nodded, and Gabriel turned to her, defeated. “See you for lunch tomorrow as well, Gabriel?”

 

He just sighed and walked toward the bedroom, shoulders slumped.

 

Angela smiled.

 

“Well, I think Jack will be quite alright.”

 

Ana nodded. “Yes. I think they’ll both be.”


End file.
